Diamond Dust Part 1
by Artaga48
Summary: Genevieve Rivers is a 16 year old dancer at Pacific Academy of Dance in Virginia. When her dad is accused of murdering several women Genevieve becomes worried about what will happen to her. J.J steps in to take her into her life and raise her to help her become the a principle dancer. The rest of the team worries about how much commitment J.J will have to put into raising her.


How's it going everyone? My name is Artaga48 and this is my first fan fiction post. Please leave a comment they are always appreciated, just please refrain from cursing. Let me know what you think and anything that you would like to see for an improvement. In the next part of this story will be J.J's POV, but after that I want you to leave a comment saying who you would like to hear from next. Either Garcia or Genevieve. Thank you and please enjoy part 1 of Diamond Dust.

Genevieve's POV

My name is Genevieve Clare Rivers; I'm sixteen years old and a second year student at The Pacific Academy of Dance here in Quantico, Virginia. My dream, to become a principle dancer by the time I'm twenty three at The Royal Ballet Company. What I want is to be the lead soloist in this year's production of Diamond Dust, and to believe that my dad is an innocent man. But that's a hard thing to do when you're being forced to sit in an office at police head quarters with pictures of dead women staring you in the face. I don't want to be here right now, I'd much rather be in the studio rehearsing for my audition this week.

There's so many people talking and keyboards clattering that I don't hear when the woman come up from behind me. She pulls a chair over and sits across from me. She has long blond hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hi Genevieve, my name is Jennifer and I work here for the BAU. I'm here to talk to you about your dad."

"My mother's name was Jennifer and she looked a lot like you. She was the country's youngest principle dancer. She's also the one who inspired me to become a dancer."

"Your mother sounds like she was a very talented woman."

"She was; I remember the first time I saw her dance was for the Royal Ballet Company in that year's production of Diamond Dust. She played the lead soloist, Athena."

"Athena must be the main character too."

"Yes, she's also the only one with more than two solos. She's the one I'm auditioning for this Friday."

"Trying to carry on your mother's legacy are you?"

"Yes," I replied as I give a broad smile, "I promised her that I would be the country's second youngest principle dancer and maintain the name Rivers in the dance industry."

"That sounds lovely Genevieve, but right now I need to ask you a few questions about your father."

"Look, whatever it is that you think my father did you're wrong. He's a good man. He's given up so much just so that my mom could keep her dance career and so that I too can have the same career in the future."

"So your father made a lot of sacrifices in order for you and your mother to be dancers?"

"Of course, that's what the whole dance industry is about; making sacrifices so that you can be the world's greatest dancer. It's the only way to maintain a stable relationship with someone who is a principle dancer for the RBC. My parents decided on only having one child so that my mom could continue dancing and my dad could keep working as a lawyer."

"Was you're father ever angry, stressed, or even depressed?"

I glance down at my point shoes for a brief moment. "Not recently, he seemed more so proud that I was so committed to dance and getting into The Company. Then again, if he had I wouldn't really have noticed."

"Why's that?"

I look back up and stare into Jennifer's warm brown eyes. "Because I only see him once every month or so. Pacific Academy of Dance is like a boarding school for dance. We receive the proper education that every regular high school student gets, but most of our work revolves around dance."

"So you're connection with him is limited then?"

"In a way yes, but he tries his hardest to be involved with what I'm doing. My dad and I have been close since my mother died. He's always been super supportive of my decisions."

"May I ask you how your mother died?"

"It was February 7; I was only nine at the time. She had just preformed in The Company's Fire Flowers and we were headed home. She was passed out in the passenger's seat from exhaustion like she is after most performances. The light had just turned green and my dad was driving through the light. That's when a drunk driver collided with us. He can flying around the corner and smashed into the driver's side door. My mom died on the way to the hospital and my dad was in acoma for a week."

"Did your father change after her death. Did he become more distant or less engaged in your life?"

"Of course he was different1 He started becoming more secretive about his work. Some nights we would just sit and eat dinner. He didn't like to talk about mom and how well she would dance. You could only hear the sound of our forks hitting our plates. It was like that until I left accepted in PAD. After that we started talking more, but it was only about dance. Can I go now; I'm going to be late for class?"

"Yes you may, but I should warn you if we do convict your father and he is sent to prison you will be sent to live with the closest relative."

I stand up and walking to the door. I pause in when I reach the clear double doors that lead out of the building and turn back toward Jennifer as she shuffles through some files. "I don't have any relatives to turn to. My dad was an only child and his parents died. My mom cut off all of her connections when she started dancing. It's another one of the sacrifices you're forced to make when you start dancing professionally."

I catch a glimpse of Jennifer as she looks up at me, but I don't turn back. I catch a taxi across town to the academy. While in the locker-room several of the girls stare at me as I change into my uniform. I hear them whispering about how I was taken to police head quarters. I ignore them and make my way into the studio. I walk over to the bar and begin getting warm. Violet joins me on the bar and just watches as I stretch out my legs on the floor.

"Where did you go today when the police took you out of class?" Violet asks as she places her leg over the bar.

"The BAU. They think my dad's some sort of serial killer or something. It's totally crazy that they think he would even be capable of doing something like that. They even tried warning me that if he is guilty then I'll have to live with a relative."

"But you don't have any relatives to live with. Won't that mean you'll be sent of a foster home or an orphanage?"

"Well yeah, but it will only be for a year."

"True, but that means you'll be forced to leave the academy."

I look up a Violet as she's looking down at me. "I'll be fine. I'm sure the headmaster would make an acceptation."

"It's not ultimately the headmaster decision, it's really up to the orphanage that you're sent to. If they say you can't stay then you are basically kicked out of here. You'll have to repeat second year."

"Violet, don't worry about it. My dad's innocent anyways so what do you have to be concerned about. Soon the BAU will realize that they've arrested the wrong man and set him free. And I'll be able to claim my rightful position as Athena."

Mrs. Rain enters the studio and walks up to the front of the studio. Me and the rest of the girls line up along the bar and wait for her to start the music. Dancing allows me to forget all of the dark things in my life. But something about today is different. What Violet said continues to weigh on my mind. What if my dad did kill all of those women? Then what happens to me?


End file.
